simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Music
The soundtrack to ''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' is a collection of compositions from Marc Baril, Allan Levy, and Jeff Tymoschuk. The soundtrack contains all mission songs and their jingles, all songs from outside the main plot (Street Races, special locations, and Bonus Game songs), and unused content. It is important to note that not of these tracks are named after their file names. Most have been given fan-made names (that typically reference dialogue or activities done in the tracks' missions), although some have retained file names (e.g. "Halls Balls"). Missions Morning Chores Used in S-M-R-T, This Old Shanty, Dial B for Blood, and Level 1 and 2 Wager Races. Homer-A-D'oh-Go This track features a prominent trumpet, xylophone, and scat singing. The music is extended in For A Few Donuts More. Used in Petty Theft Homer, For A Few Donuts More, and Alien "Auto"topsy Part II. Plowing Through Used in Office Spaced, The Old Pirate and the Sea, Flaming Tires, and Level 7 Wager Race. It's Not Easy Being Husky Used in Blind Big Brother, Beached Love, and Level 4 Wager Race. Sexy When Paranoid Used in Flowers By Irene and Slithery Sleuthing Hitting the Streets Used in Bonestorm Storm, Weapons of Mass Delinquency, and Clueless. Saving Springfield Used in The Fat and the Furious, Return of the Nearly-Dead, And Baby Makes Eight..., Duff for Me, Duff for You, and Alien "Auto"topsy Part III. Lightning Fast Wit Used in Detention Deficit Disorder and Getting Down with the Clown. Comic Book Guy's Theme Used in Vox Nerduli and Nerd Race Queen. Fresh Skid Marks Used in Bart 'n' Frink, the second half of From Outer Space, and Full Metal Jackass. Cletus's Theme Used in Better Than Beef, Bonfire of the Manatees, and Redneck Roundup. Heavy Drinker Used in Monkey See Monkey D'oh and The Cola Wars. Professor Frink's Theme Used in Cell-Outs, Lab Coat Caper, and Pocket Protector. Otto's Theme Used in Operation Hellfish and Going to the Lu'. Lisa Simpson's Theme Used in Fishy Deals. It is noticeable that this is one of only two missions to share the same music as regular, between-mission driving; the other being Rigor Motors. The Busy-Body Housewife Used in Ketchup Logic and From Outer Space. Wolves Stole My Pills! Used in the namesake mission. Large American Gas-Guzzling Vehicle Used in Eight Is Too Much, Kinky Frinky, and Level 5 Wager Race. The Hindu That I Do Used in Incriminating Caffeine and Kwik Cash. Please Stop What You Are Doing! Used in the second half of Better Than Beef, This Little Piggy, and Curious Curator. Five Life Sentences of Community Service Used in the last part of Weapons of Mass Delinquency, Never Trust a Snake, and Set to Kill. Halls Balls Used in Milking the Pigs, The first half of There's Something About Monty, and Level 6 Wager Race. Kang and Kodos Strike Back Used in the namesake mission. Evergreen Terror Used in Rigor Motors. It is noticeable that this is one of only two missions to share the same music as regular, between-mission driving; the other being Fishy Deals. Not Leaf Blower Aliens, Tentacle Aliens Used in Long Black Probes and Alien "Auto"topsy Part I. Homer: The Town Hero Used in the second half of There's Something About Monty. Other Tracks Level 1 and 4 driving music Used in The Cola Caper, Princi-Pal, and Level 3 Wager Race. Level 1-7 Time Trial Race, Circuit Race, and Checkpoint Race. Level 2 and 6 Bart's Rock driving music, Lisa's music in level 3, Apu's Indian Sitar music in Level 5. Level 7 Halloween Driving Music. Level 1 and 4 Kwik E Mart. Level 1 and 4 Apu's Garden. Level 1-7 Phone Booth music.